The Akatsuki in Hogwarts
by Chazz girl
Summary: The Akatsuki are given a mission to protect Harry Potter while he goes to school. Many yaoi couples.
1. sorry

For everyone who is waiting for the next installment of Slave Love or Severus Snape the Boy Who Lived WHAT THE HECK....I'm sorry to say it won't be out for a while. I'm really sorry I truly am but when I get new ideas...I loose interest in what I was doing and start the new one. Don't worry though they will come back I swear. It's just at the moment....I'm into Naruto and Harry Potter...mostly the Akatsuki and well....I'm making a cross over fic....Don't get angry at me people who actually like my stories!

My brain just hates me I swear but I can't continue them quite yet. I'm not giving up on them I swear it's just going to be a while before I can put them up again...I'm really sorry. Anyway I'm going to start off this apology with a new fic. Akatsuki in Hogwarts. I never seen one that's been completed yet and they're rare to come by....so I kind of wanted to make my own...Again i'm sorry. So i'm going to show the couples now...

Seme/Uke

MadaraXPein ← IT'S LOVE ITSELF DAMN IT!

DeidaraXSasori

KisameXItachi

HidanXKakuzu

HarryXSnape

RonXDraco

that's all the couples so far....but for Orochimaru and Konan....Someone give me suggestions for them....Cause I swear there will be NO OrochimaruXKonan give me ideas peoples for them.


	2. Woot first Chapter

**(Lol first chapter) **

Pein opened his eyes slowly. Two minutes ago he swore that he was going to die in Naruto Uzamaki's arms. Now he was laying somewhere soft and comfy. Sitting up, he looked around to see that Deidara, Konan, Madara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Orochimaru lying near him. Sitting up, he started to shake Konan hopping that she would wake up. Grumbling slightly when she wouldn't, Pein crossed his arms and sat criss crossed.

"Where are we?" He grumbled.

"I believe I can tell you that," A voice said.

Looking towards the voice, Pein saw an old man in dark blue robes and a strange pointy hat. Curious about the man, Pein tried to stand up but fell to his knees. He felt so weak and he didn't know why. Groaning a little bit, he sat back down and looked up at the man.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Dumbledore," The man said smiling. "But you may call me Professor Dumbledore Nagato."

"Professor?"

Dumbledore nodded smiling and patted Pein's head. Finding that completely aggravating, he was about to say something when an odd sensation fell over him. When Dumbledore pulled his hand away, Pein shivered violently. Trying to find the right words, Pein glared up at Dumbledore and tried his best to stand perfectly. He was able to stand but was wobbling like a drunk man.

"What did you do to me?" Pein asked.

"Gave you magic," Dumbledore said. "Sadly it hurts a bit but don't worry it won't hurt for long. Now I suggest you sit down or lye down if you want."

"Magic? Magic doesn't exist you old coot!"

Getting off balance now, Pein fell down and didn't bother to stand up again. The floor was very comfy at the moment. Sighing in defeat, he just glanced up at the old man.

"Magic does exist where I'm from," He said. "Now be a good boy Nagato while I give magic to your other little friends."

Pein snarled at Dumbledore for referring him as a 'Good boy'. He considered that being called 'little boy'. Watching Dumbledore do his little 'magic' on everyone, Pein found himself in Madara's arms when the older man had woken up. Groaning, Pein didn't even bother to move away. After all he was still in pain. When Dumbledore finished his little spells, he turned to all of them with a huge smile on his face.

"Why I see all of you are coupled up," He said glancing at Pein and Madara.

"Mine," Madara said hugging Pein tighter.

"Help me," Pein said struggling slightly.

"Well you see next month Harry Potter will be attending Hogwarts. I need someone to protect him when it's time for him to join school so I want to hire you. I will pay you for every year he's in school also...if you want I can keep you all here and so you can grow up as wizards."

"How much are you going to pay us?" Kakuzu asked as he sat on Hidan's lap. "If it's less then twelve thousand bucks then I'm out of here."

Dumbledore chuckled then patted Kakuzu gently on the head.

"I will give you one thousand galleons a year hows that?" He asked. "That'll get you a lot of things in Diagon Alley...Oh yes! You all need to get your things soon. Lets see...who will stay with who...Do all of you want to stay in an orphanage? Or perhaps someones home? I can enchant their memories so they'll believe you've always been their child. So choose little kiddies."

"We're not children," Pein snapped.

"Not yet I mind you. Not quite yet. Pein you do not get a choice. You will stay with Potter as his little brother. As for Sasori...hm...you look like a Weasley. How about this? You'll be Ron's twin brother. Don't worry about it dear boy I'm going to change all your birthdays so it will fit in with everything. Hm...As for the rest of you...Deidara will be with the Malfoy's as Draco's younger brother...by only a few months. Orochimaru perhaps....will be Snape's brother."

"What the hell is a Snape?"

"Snape is a man...well...soon to be a child...we are making sure he can watch over Harry. We're also taking precautions and making sure his mothers genes stand out more. That way no one will know it's him. After all, everyone has seen Severus before. Mcgonagal will be the only teacher who will remember him though. However I can't morph everyones mind so that's why we have to fix his appearance. Anyway...back to the homes. Madara and Itachi will be Snape's cousins. Kakuzu will be....Cho Chang's brother. Konan will be Cedric's sister while Kisame will be Granger's brother. Hidan will be Luna's Brother."

Pein glanced at the rest of the Akatsuki. They seemed a bit unsure then nodded at him. Looking up at Madara he watched him nod then looked at Dumbledore.

"We'll do it," He said.

"Good now....get ready!" Dumbledore said then waved a stick in front of them.

***

Pein slowly opened his eyes and grumbled slightly. His head was throbbing like crazy! Turning to his side, Pein soon saw a black haired boy sleeping next to him. _So this is Potter....He looks rather young for his age..._Pein thought then glanced down at his body. He was just as skinny as Potter and wore baggy clothes like him too.

"Nagato....go back to bed," Harry muttered. "Aunt Petunia is going to wake us up in ten minutes we better get all the sleep we can."

"O-Oh sorry Harry," Pein said a bit shocked. "I...had a nightmare."

"You too?...Was it about your parents?"

"Um...yeah....I keep seeing them die..."

"Poor you...I've seen that green light again...but...come on Nagato lets sleep more."

Nodding, Pein laid back down and watched Harry sleep. Looking around for a second, he realized they were in a very cramped room in a single bed. Trying to make himself comfortable, Pein gave up then rested against Harry. Slowly he started to drift off to sleep when the there was a loud knocking on the door. Sitting up fast with Harry, Pein started to rub his eyes still tired.

"You sleep in Nagato," Harry said and rubbed Pein's head. "You look like you need it."

"I'm good Harry," Pein said.

"Well then we better hurry...ugh....today's Dudley's birthday."

Watching Harry get out of the small room, Pein slowly followed him. Going into the kitchen with Harry, he soon had a broom thrust towards him. Looking up, he saw a bean stalk of a woman glaring down at him then he glanced at Harry who was making bacon.

"Now clean up the kitchen," She said. "This has to be perfect for my little baby!"

Looking around slightly, he saw a fat chubby kid stuffing his little face. Rolling his eyes, Pein started sweeping.

"This broom is taller then me...," He grumbled.

"If you steal a cartoon milk maybe you can get taller," Harry said smiling.

"GIVE ME SOME FOOD BOY!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

Nodding, Harry walked over to the fat man then walked towards Pein and helped him with the cleaning. Glancing up at his new older brother, Pein smiled sweetly which got him a pat on the head.

"Hey Harry can I ask you something?" Pein asked.

"Sure," Harry said.

"When is our birthday?"

"Don't tell me you forgot our birthdays...."

"Well....maybe..."

"It's okay. I sometimes forget too. My birthday is July 31st yours is August 29th."

Pein smiled again then glared at the ground as he continued sweeping with Harry. _That old coot __made me the younger brother?! I'm suppose to be helping Harry not him helping me!_ He thought. _Ugh...I wonder how to others are doing._

**

Deidara groaned as he woke up. He wanted twenty more hours of sleep give or take a few minutes (hehe....me in the morning...). Looking around he saw that he was lying in a big bed with green silk covers with snake designs on them. Getting out of bed, he stretched slightly when the door opened. There stood Draco giving smiling slightly at him.

"Come on Deidara dad is going to take us flying again," Draco said.

"Flying?" Deidara asked and thoughts about his big clay birds.

"On a brooms remember? He said he would."

Nodding fast, Deidara quickly changed into clothes and followed him. _This is going to be awesome!_ Deidara said smiling big. Sliding down the rails with Draco (I can only imagine their house is HUGE so I can just picture Draco sliding down the railings) Deidara then jumped off and landed on his feet.

"AND HE STICKS THE LANDING!" Deidara said happily.

"But he's going to lose to his older brother," Draco said running towards the kitchen.

"Hey wait up!"

Quickly he followed behind Draco and the two screeched to a stop. Standing there in the kitchen, the boys smiled nervously at Lucius who seemed a bit annoyed by their actions. Narcissa however thought it was mildly cute (In the sixth Harry Potter book she just seems to think that he should be safe and cared for him...yeah I don't think she'd be annoyed).

"Boys before you go flying with your father I want you two to eat," She said.

"Okay mom," Draco said and put his arm around Deidara. "Maybe if you eat more Deidara you can actually beat me in a race."

"Maybe if you eat more you wouldn't look anorexic," Deidara said with a smirk.

"Now now boys just start eating. Can't have my cute little sons starving to death."

Lucius let out a groan as the boys sat down. Obviously he didn't like how his wife treated them. Snickering slightly, Deidara smiled. _I bet the guys are having just as much fun as I am! _Deidara thought.

**

Sasori grumbled as he woke up. He had woken by being shaken by the two older twins George and Fred. Getting out of bed, he looked across the room to see a red head with freckles. It was Ron no doubt. Watching the twins walked towards him he noticed they put a spider on Ron's nose. When he woke up, Ron let out a loud scream and hit the spider away. The twins ran out of the room laughing hysterically while Ron shouted at them. Growling, Ron got out of bed and started to change. Sasori slowly got out of bed as well and got changed too. Going downstairs with Ron, Sasori soon noticed a mildly fat woman cooking. _I guess this is our mother..._Sasori thought and sat down. _I wish Dumbledore told us more about our families..._Soon Percy came downstairs and sat down next to Sasori.

"How much longer do we have to wait for our letters?" Percy asked.

"Only a couple more days dear," She said. "And then Ron and Sasori can go to Hogwarts for the first time!"

"I wish I could go," Ginny said with a sigh. "But I have to wait for another year."

Molly let out a laugh and looked at Sasori.

"You were just as eager as Sasori was when he was ten Ginny," She said smiling.

"What happened then?" George snickered. "Last year he was a happy boy but when we came back he was like this."

Sasori gave George a glare then crossed his arms. _I hate this family_ He thought. Soon food came flying towards them and landed right in front of each of the Weasley kids. A bit shocked at first, Sasori started to eat and smiled slightly. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The food was quite delicious to say the least.

"Ron, Sasori," Molly said. "You two are going to have to wear George and Fred's old robes for a while."

"Aw...but mom...," Ron said.

"No complaining young man we can't afford new robes. We also need to get you Charlie and Bills old wands..."

Sasori almost choked on his bacon. He was living with a poor Family! Grumbling slightly, Sasori continued eating. _Dumbledore is a jerk._

**(own no one here)**


	3. Chapter 2

**(continuing is so much fun :3)**

"Wake up Severus!" Orochimaru said smiling big shaking him.

"Get off me Orochimaru," Severus said grumbling.

"Wake up wake up wake up!"

Growling now, Severus sat up and grabbed Orochimaru by his shirt. Yanking him close to his face, he narrowed his eyes.

"Look stop acting like this," He said. "Just because Dumbledore made us brothers doesn't mean that you can act like an annoying little pain in the..."

"Well you're my little brother remember?" Orochimaru said with a smirk. "You're turning eleven in January 9th."

"Damn it! I hate that Dumbledore did this to me!"

Before Severus could complain even further, Eileen came into the room and smiled at the two. She patted their heads then walked out of their rooms with the two. Once in the kitchen, Orochimaru soon saw a scary looking man. Gulping slightly, he took a seat next to Severus who was still upset about this morning. When Eileen put food in front of them Tobias already shouted at her. He said something about how she should have given him breakfast first. The two started shouting at each other and Orochimaru and Severus slowly ate.

"You two when you finish eating go outside and wait for your cousins," Eileen said.

"Yes mother," Severus said and finished eating.

When Orochimaru finished, the two walked out of the house silently and sat on the stoop. Orochimaru glanced at Severus who didn't say anything.

"...This sucks," He said. "...Your parents use to fight a lot right?"

"Yeah...which is why I stayed Hogwarts during holidays...," Severus said then stopped for a second and hit his forehead. "Oh jeez..."

"What?"

"Potter always stays at Hogwarts during the holidays too...something we both share...damn it."

Orochimaru laughed slightly then rubbed Severus's head.

"You're too cute," Orochimaru said and hugged him.

***

Kisame bit into an apple as he watched Hermione read. There wasn't much to do and watching his new sister was the only thing he could do to entertain himself. Noticing her little brother was staring at her, she let out a sigh then closed the book.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" She asked.

"No sis," He said.

Glaring at him, Hermione soon saw her parents walk towards them with someone behind them. The two looked at each other then at the woman. She was real old looking and wore a funny hat.

"Hello my name is Professor Mcgongal," She said and handed them both letters. "I'm here to tell you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Hogwarts?" Hermione asked sounding excited.

*** (yes it's short for them but I don't want to write it in detail and I'm going to skip the whole akatsuki....I can' think of much)

Pein sighed as he turned to his side. Living in a cupboard with one small be and sharing it with Harry wasn't very comfortable. Letting out a yawn, he started to fall asleep. Once he had closed his eyes he quickly opened them again only to find himself in a meadow of some sorts with the rest of the Akatsuki members. All of them looked just as confused as he did.

"What happened?" Pein asked.

"I don't know," Konan said then smiled. "But my fake brother is hot!"

"I hate where I live. I'm living with a fat man and son with a bean pole of a woman who treat me and Harry like crap. Harry however treats me like I'm a little kid when he's just a month older! HMPH!"

"I like where I live," Deidara said. "Draco is awesome oh and we got our Hogwarts letters today."

"Well Harry and I didn't," Pein said. "Vernon ripped all the letters!"

Hidan didn't say anything but rubbed his head. He was going to snap because he was living with a house full of crazy people. His new sister Luna, believe that there were things called Nargels. Even though he just recently came into the wizard world he already knew those were fake. Grumbling mostly to himself, he looked at Kakuzu who didn't look happy at all.

"I hate my sister," Kakuzu said. "She tried to use me as a doll and cried so loud before bed because she was reading this book. It was annoying!"

"At least you didn't have to live with the Weasley's," Sasori said. "They're so poor I have to wear hand me down clothes!"

"Try living with Hermione," Kisame said. "She's so boring! Always reading!"

"Snape is fun," Orochimaru said.

"It's not so bad for us," Itachi said.

"We're having a great time being brothers," Madara said with a smirk.

"So I trust it you all are glad to be together again?" A voice asked.

Turning around, all of them saw Dumbledore standing there with a smile on his face. Looking at all of them, Dumbledore then looked at Pein.

"So did you and your brother get your letters yet?" He asked.

"Uncle Vernon ripped them," Pein said. "Then locked us in our cupboard."

"Hm....I will send more. Don't worry we'll get you to Hogwarts in no time."

Pein nodded at him.

"Hey Pein when did you get the scar?" Itachi asked pointing at Pein's face.

"Blame Dumbledore," Pein said narrowing his eyes. "I became the boy who lived too now and I have a scar across my nose. I look like Iruka."

"Well that's a price on being Potter's brother," Dumbledore said. "You all can talk for now until you wake up. Goodbye."

Dumbledore disappeared and everyone looked at each other. Hidan smirked at Kakuzu then took off with him. Madara smirked at Pein who slowly shook his head no. Kisame and Itachi just got a little cuddly while Deidara and Sasori walked off. Konan rolled her eyes and started talking to Orochimaru. The night went on like this. They talked together while sometimes people left to have a make out session. Other than that it was pretty boring.

**

Pein slowly woke up and grumbled.

"I feel like I haven't slept at all," He said.

**(Lol XD poor poor Pein didn't get enough sleep. Oh well) **


	4. Train Ride and Sorting

**(lol me is still writing this shitty fic...I just realize that I KEEP FORGETTING DEIDARA'S UNS! DARN IT!)**

It was finally time for them to aboard the train and Pein and Harry were really lost. They were walking all over the train station hoping to find the platform nine and three quarters. Really confused, Pein was about to say something when he saw Sasori. Tugging on Harry's sleeve he pointed towards Sasori and the two watched an older boy walked through the wall. The two walked towards a rather plump woman and looked up at her.

"Excuse me," Harry said.

"But how do you get to platform nine and three quarters?" Pein asked then smiled at Sasori.

"Oh first years huh?" She asked smiling. "Just go through that wall. I suggest you run though it though. It's Ron's and Sasori's first time too."

Nodding Harry ran through it first followed by Pein who was a bit worried that he'll be a complete idiot for listening to the woman. Closing his eyes, he ran straight into the wall then opened it when he saw a train. Before he could get a word out, Harry pulled him towards the train and helped put away the things.

"Bye Hedwig," Harry said as he put the bird in.

"I can't believe Hagrid got you an owl but didn't get me anything," Pein said pouting.

"Well it wasn't your birthday. Besides...he promised to get you a gift on the first day of school."

"Fine..."

Patting Pein's head, Harry walked into the train with him and took a seat. Pein looked out the window watching everyone hurry into the train and waving goodbye to their parents. Harry smiled slightly watching Pein.

"You complain about being the younger brother all the time," He laughed. "Yet you act like one."

"Not funny Harry!" Pein snapped.

"Sorry Nagato but you are childish."

"You're only a month older then me!"

"Still older."

Pein pouted again then sat back down next to Harry.

"Excuse me can we sit here?" A boy asked.

Looking up, Harry and Pein saw Sasori standing next to a boy who smiling rather big. Harry nodded and the two sat in front of them. Sasori smiled at Pein mostly happy to see a familiar face again.

"My name is Ron Weasley," Ron said. "This is my brother."

"Sasori Weasley," Sasori said.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said.

"I'm Nagato Potter," Pein said.

"Woah! You're really the Potter brothers? Um....do you have the scar Harry?"

Harry pushed his hair away from his scar and nodded. Pein pointed to his own scar that went across his nose. Sasori laughed slightly then noticed a cart come by. He looked like he wanted to try every single one of them. Noticing this, Pein smiled slightly.

"Does anyone want a treat?" The witch asked.

"Sorry...we're good," Ron said with a sigh picking up a bag of sandwiches.

"Two of everything," Harry said smiling and taking out a handful of galleons.

Within seconds they had a whole bunch of sweets surrounding them. Pein and Sasori were talking while they ate some chocolate frogs together. At first Pein freaked out when the frog jumped, but smiled when he took a first bite out of it.

"Harry we're going to walk out for a second," Pein said and looked innocent. "I...kind of..."

"I see," Harry said smiling. "Go ahead."

Pein and Sasori got up and walked out. Going down the corridors together, Sasori and Pein looked around.

"So what's it like living with the Weasley's?" Pein asked.

"Horrible," Sasori said. "We're positively poor and it's cramp n the house. Apparently my new 'parents' never heard the word condom before. Also Ron won't stop going on about Quidditch."

"What's Quidditch?"

Sasori pretended to be shocked by this and started waving his arms everywhere.

"You haven't heard about the best game ever?!" He asked making it sound like a big deal. "Oh you're missing out! Quidditch beats any game ever! It's really awesome! You see you have to throw the Quaffle into the hoops while beating away Buldgers and catching the Snitch! You're so missing out!"

Pein started cracking up as Sasori started talking about Quidditch and making it a total big deal. Snickering still, Pein started to listen to Sasori about the houses. He had learned about them with Hagrid sort of but not full detail. So far he knew that Gryffindor was a house full of brave students who are quite chivalry yet seemed to have a lot of slackers, Hufflepuff was a house of loyal students who weren't afraid of working, Ravenclaw was a house full of geniuses from what it seemed, and lastly was Slytherin a house of sneaky and cunning students. Also You-Know-Who was from Slytherin so it would be ironic for him to join that house.

"I kind of want to join Hufflepuff despite the lame name," Pein said crossing his arms. "Cause so far I think Harry will be joining Gryffindor and it'll be annoying to wake up by him and then have to sit with him every day. He also has this thing with making sure I'm protected. Ironic isn't it? I'm the one they hired to protect him yet he feels the need to make sure his little brother is safe."

"I want to join Gryffindor," Sasori said then looked a bit depressed. "Cause all of a sudden I have two hundred pound weights on me now since everyone in the Weasley's have been in Gryffindor so now I have to get into it too."

"PEIN-CHAN!" A voice shouted.

Looking towards the sound they saw Orochimaru run towards them and hug Pein tightly. Kisame followed Orochimaru and let out a sigh.

"Hey guys," He said. "We're trying to get away from our dorky sister and brother. They won't stop talking about Hogwarts! Hogwarts this Hogwarts that! Spells this Spells that! IT'S ANNOYING!"

"My brother is boring," Orochimaru said. "He's so strict....Also I think he's just a duplicate of Kisame's sister. He's talking all about magic stuff like her. When we left they were deep in on the subject about how to get stones out of a goats stomach....But I did learn about the houses! I want to be in Hufflepuff so I'm FAR away from Severus."

"Gryffindor for me. We stopped by to see Kakuzu and he told us that he'd rather be in Hufflepuff then Ravenclaw. Something about wanting to kill Cho...Anyway we also saw Hidan! His sister Luna is still home but will be coming next year. He wants to go into Slytherin."

"HEY GUYS!" Someone said.

Looking around they soon saw a boy walking towards them. He had dark green hair and had yellow eyes. It was Zetsu! Walking towards them, Zetsu rubbed Pein's head.

"Hey your short," He said.

"Shut it," Pein snapped. "Where were you during our meetings?"

"Sleeping. If you actually went to those meetings you would feel like you haven't slept a wink at all. So I thought I might as well just sleep through it."

"...Freaking lucky....So who are you staying with?"

"My Big Sister TONKS! She's in her twenties I believe. We're both able to change our appearances! It's awesome! Check it out!"

Within a millisecond Zetsu's hair became a bright shade of pink then became a creamy looking blue. Finally it became the normal dark green it was before. Clapping with the others, Pein looked outside the windows to see it was getting rather late.

"We better get back to our compartments," Pein said with a sigh. "Talk to you guys later."

With that, Pein and Sasori walked back into their compartment. Inside Harry and Ron were changing into their robes so they decided they better change as well. Once changed, everyone slowly walked out when the train had stopped.

"FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY! FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY!" Hagrid said.

Pein and Harry followed to where Hagrid was pointing. Getting onto boats with Sasori and Ron, Pein and Harry watched as they got closer to Hogwarts. When they finally landed on shore, everyone got out and headed into Hogwarts. While waiting outside door, an old woman with black hair came out. She had a look on her face that basically said 'Do not mess with me you brat'. Surely a teacher you would defiantly not mess with. She talked about the whole system at the school then walked back into the room.

"So it's true is it?" A boy behind them asked. "You're Harry Potter aren't you? I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my brother Deidara Malfoy."

Ron and Sasori snickered which got them glares from the two boys. Sasori then noticed Deidara and smiled. _Yeah laugh until you realize that's your boyfriends brother_. Pein thought suppressing a laugh himself.

"Is there something funny with our names?" Draco asked.

"Hehe no they're...cute," Ron said with a smile though he was lying.

"I really like your name Deidara," Sasori said.

Draco blushed slightly and then said no more. Deidara however started getting flirty with Sasori who flirted back. (Told before there would be slash)Pein covered his mouth so his laughter wouldn't echo throughout the entire school. Soon Hermione and Snape started talking about all the spells they could use which annoyed a couple of people and made some nervous. Grabbing Harry's hand, Pein tightened his grip on it then looked up at him.

"It's not going to hurt is it?" Pein asked nervously.

"I'm not sure Nagato," Harry said.

"Hi again Nagato," Orochimaru said pushing his way towards him.

"Oh hi Orochimaru."

"Who's this Nagato?"

"Orochimaru Snape! Brother to Severus Snape my little cutesy brother. You see I met Nagato on the train and we started talking. I heard your little brother wants to be in Hufflepuff!"

"Orochimaru...!"

"Then I hope he gets into it. Hagrid told us that our mom was in Hufflepuff (I forget what she was in) so maybe I'll get into gryffindor."

Patting Pein's head, Harry then turned towards the door which opened slowly. Mcgonagal came back and showed them the way down a path. Now inside a dinning hall, everyone started whispering about what they had to do. That's when they saw Mcgonagal get out a hat and placed it on a stool. Within seconds the hat started to sing. Once it was over everyone started clapping. Then one by one everyone's names were called.

"CHANG KAKUZU!" Mcgonagal shouted.

Kakuzu sat on the stool and put on the hat. He kept on glaring at the Ravenclaw table because his new sister was sitting there patting a seat ready for him. The hat shouted 'Hufflepuff' and Kakuzu more than happily walked towards the table.

"Granger Hermione!" Mcgonagal shouted.

Hermione sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her. After a couple of minutes it shouted 'Gryffindor' and she calmly walked towards the gryffindor table. Ron let out a groan hearing this. Harry whispered to Pein they met Hermione and he didn't like her.

"Granger Kisame!" Mcgonagal shouted.

Kisame took a seat on the stool and the hat was placed on him. It took a while and Pein heard the hat saying he was a bit confused on where to put him. Finally the hat shouted 'Gryffindor' and Kisame took off the hat and walked towards the table and sat down next to his sister. More and more people went.

"LOVEGOOD HIDAN!" Mcgonagal shouted.

Hidan took his seat and the hat was placed on him. It didn't take long before the hat shouted 'Slytherin'. The hat was more than happy to get off of Hidan's head from what it seemed. When Hidan made his way to the Slytherin table Deidara was up next. Just like Hidan before him he was Slytherin as well as Draco even though the hat barely touched him. More went by and finally....

"POTTER HARRY!" Mcgonagal shouted.

Everyone started whispering like mad and Harry took his seat. Watching Harry eagerly, Pein smiled when the hat, after much thought, shouted 'Gryffindor. Watching his shaky brother take off the hat and set it back on the stool, he smiled at him then was soon called up himself. Getting onto the stool himself Pein was given the same amount of whispering as Harry had when he put on his hat.

"Hm...another Potter," The hat sad. "Just like your brother.."

"Please don't put me in Slytherin," Pein whispered.

"Not Slytherin? But....I'm giving up on you Potters. I bet you want to be in Gryffindor no doubt?"

"Not really..."

"Really? Well then....HUFFLEPUFF!"

Taking off the hat quietly, Pein walked towards the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to Kakuzu. More people came and went.

"SNAPE SEVERUS!" Mcgonagal shouted.

Severus sat on the stool and the hat was placed on him. A couple minutes later he was sorted into Slytherin and his brother was sorted into Hufflepuff. More people went and Zetsu got into Gryffindor and Konan got into Ravenclaw. Madara got into Slytherin and Itachi got into Ravenclaw. Finally Sasori as well as his 'brother' Ron got into Gryffindor. With that, Dumbledore gave them a speech and ended the whole thing with random words. A bit weirded out by that, Pein tugged on a prefects sleeve.

"Is Dumbledore mad?" He asked.

"Yep," The prefect said calmly. "But a genius!"

Snickering slightly, Pein soon noticed all the food appeared and almost drooled at the sight

"Hungry?" Kakuzu asked.

"Starving!" Pein said and started eating.

Deidara snickered as he watched Pein put a mountain on his plate. Eating a bit himself, Deidara noticed Draco eying Ron and smirked.

"Brother appears to like a Weasley un," Deidara said.

"You like that Sasori," Draco said giving him a glare.

"Mine will be the girl of the relationship if we ever go out un. You'd be the girly boy un."

".....Hey Deidara say un."

"Un un.....un un....UN UN UN UN!"

Smirking at his brothers misfortune, Draco scouted out the other Slytherin's. He saw the one new Slytherin that was called Madara who was winking at Nagato Potter. Though he didn't really cared about other peoples relationships he found it funny how Nagato looked like he was going to kill Madara.

"Someone doesn't like you," Draco said.

"He's just playing hard to get," Madara said.

"Yeah hard to get...Hey what's that Hidan doing?"

The two looked at Hidan who was looking at Kakuzu poking a finger into a barely closed fist. Kakuzu was turning forty shades of red as Hidan continued to do it. Then Kakuzu picked up a banana and started eating it seductively. It was now Hidan's turn to become red.

"...Yeah I'll tell you when you're fourteen," Madara said.

"Won't I forget it by then?" Draco asked.

"Trust me they're going to be doing this ALL the time."

**(I wanted to end this chapter like this so badly I swear I really did XD oh yeah I'm going to edit the first chapter when I get the chance....) **


	5. Breakfast first Class featuring Itachi

**(I remembered Deidara's un :3 Also I would like to add here's the next chapter...I hope this will stop people going crazy D: )**

Pein yawned as he walked towards the Hufflepuff rooms with Kakuzu. He felt really drowsy after eating what felt like twenty pounds of food. Going into a room with Kakuzu they started to get ready for bed when they heard a hoot. Glancing towards a bed side table, Pein smiled seeing an owl. It wasn't as big as Hedwig, half her size actually, but it still was cool looking.

"Hey an owl," Kakuzu said.

"There's a note," Pein said taking it. "Dear Nagato Dumbledore said you could use a smaller owl! I also thought it would be cute with you being small as you are."

Scrunching up his nose because he was reminded how small he was, Pein then looked at the owl. It was light brown and had black circles on the chest of it that reminded him of his rinnegan that he no longer possess.

"Hm...I'll name him....RinRin," Pein said. "Like that RinRin?"

The owl let out a hoot. Kakuzu chuckled as Pein put the owl away.

"You're cute just like it," He said. "When did you become this cute anyway?"

"When you're stuck with Harry you have to act like an adorable and innocent little brother who can't do anything wrong," Pein said.

"...It's slowly killing you isn't it?"

"Oh yeah."

Kakuzu walked towards his bed snickering slightly then yanked the covers to his chin. Glancing at Pein, he smiled seeing Pein get into bed and fall asleep rather cutely.

**

Pein walked into the dinning hall slowly rubbing sleep from his eyes. He had a very strange dream last night and it caused him to have troubles going back to sleep. Sitting at the table, Pein started helping himself to rather large portions of eggs and bacon.

"There's going to be a lot left Pein-chan no need to hoard food," Orochimaru said as he walked towards him.

"Quiet Orochimaru," Pein said. "I never have breakfast this good back at the Dursley's!"

Orochimaru sat down next to Pein and helped himself to some toast.

"So what was it like though?" He asked taking a bite. "You make it sound like it's worst then standing up to a giant frog of doom!"

"Idiot," Pein said. "Look it's completely awful. Harry and I have to wear our cousin Dudley's old clothes. They're so huge on us! In fact his clothes slip off me so often that our Aunt Petunia finally got frustrated and called our other cousins. She asked their mom if she could send over some of their hand me down clothes. Then when they came I was actually excited. When I opened the box I kept on saying I wouldn't wear them."

"Why? That Dudley's clothes are big on you."

"THEY WERE GIRL CLOTHES! There were pink and frilly and girly! There was a pink shirt that said 'Party Girl' and blue bell bottoms with floral designs on them. What was worst was she made me wear them! I had to go to the zoo in the horrid outfit!"

Orochimaru started cracking up at the thought of him in a girly outfit. Glaring at Orochimaru, Pein finished eating his breakfast then walked off. Looking out, he soon heard a BANG and looked to the side. There was Severus surrounded by books as well as quills and parchments. Harry was standing there in front of Severus sweating.

"I'm real sorry Severus!" Harry said then started to help pick up the books. "I didn't mean for this to happen..."

Pein watched them and smirked when Harry laid his hands on Severus's hands while reaching for a book. Harry pulled his hand back and Severus yanked it back and grabbed his hand. _This feels like a love story in the making_ Pein thought watching this. Snickering now, he watched Severus quickly took the book and quills.

"T-Thank you...," He said then got up.

"Need help getting those into your bags?" Harry asked standing up.

"N-No I'm fine."

Pein started to chuckling and soon felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. Looking back he saw Itachi standing there looking a bit curious (HERE YOU GO FANS! WIGGLE WITH HAPPINESS! ITACHI'S IN HERE!)

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Just watching my favorite show," Pein said snickering. "Girly boy meets Harry."

"Girly boy has a name. It's Severus."

"Yeah yeah. This is fun."

Itachi rested his chin on Pein's head and started watching too. Severus was getting a bit flustered and finally got everything into his bag. Then he thanked Harry as stiffly as he could then swiftly walked into the dining hall. That's when he noticed Pein and Itachi standing there watching and snickering.

"You are bastards," Severus hissed.

"S-Sorry S-Severus," Itachi said in a mocking tone. "I-I d-didn't know y-you'd get s-so d-defensive! Hehe Mr. Stutter."

"Shut up! Look did you guys see anything mysterious? Anything strange?"

"I didn't pay attention."

"I'm too short to see," Pein said.

Snape gave them a glare then looked at the teachers table. He was checking all the teachers there then turned pale.

"NO! He can't be here!" Snape said shocked. "He just can't be the potions teacher!"

"WHAT WHAT?!" Itachi asked sounding worried then looked.

"HIM!"

Itachi looked at the teachers table and saw a shabby looking teacher.

"It's my hate enemy Remus Lupin," Snape said angrily. "That mongrel..."

"Aw he looks like a cute puppy dog," Pein said (I had to I really wanted this to happen XD)

"Puppy dog my ass! He's actually a....."

Severus looked around fast and got them close.

"A werewolf," He whispered.

"Seriously?" Pein asked.

"But the good thing about it all...heh I can go on insulting him and he'll never know why! HAH! Dumbledore most likely erased his memories of me!"

"Or Dumbledore could have trusted me and decided to let me keep my memories and be the potions teacher," A voice said behind him. "Also I believe if you called me any of those names I can give you detention."

Severus quickly turned around and turned completely pale. Lupin smiled down at them then rubbed Severus's head.

"Aw you're a real cutie now," He said.

"Shut up Lupin," Snape said sneering.

Lupin smiled still then walked back to the teachers table. Seeing that Severus was getting seriously pissed off, Pein and Itachi quietly sneaked off to their next class. Itachi waved goodbye to Pein then headed outside to go to Herbology class. This one he had with Slytherin's which mean he would see Madara, Hidan, and Deidara. Walking towards the greenhouses, he soon saw Deidara and walked towards him.

"Hello Deidara," Itachi said.

"Hey Itachi un!" Deidara said happily. "Early like us I see un!"

"Where's your brother?"

"Oh he's still eating! Wanted to get here early! Madara came with me un!"

"..Did you guys see anything dangerous?" Madara asked smiling. "Cause remember that's why we're here."

Itachi and Deidara shook their heads.

"This is one boring mission," Madara said pouting.

"But the food's great though un," Deidara said happily.

Itachi rolled his eyes then sat down by the greenhouse. As they waited Draco and Severus soon came by. Draco looked like he was completely annoyed while Severus went on about thing Herbology related. Getting up, Itachi walked towards Severus and covered his mouth.

"You were pissed off two minutes ago," Itachi said. "Now please....be quiet now.."

Severus glared at Itachi as he put down his hand. Before they knew it the rest of the class came as well as the teacher and they went into the greenhouses.


	6. Quidditch and Rock Cakes

**(HERE'S ANOTHER ONE! :3 DUN DUN DUN DUN!**

**Pein: Stop stalling and continue the story people actually like it.**

**Me; You're so mean Pein-chan...**

**Hidan and Kakuzu; GIVE US SOME MORE STORY TIME!**

**Me; MEANIES!**

**Itachi and Madara; Us too**

**Kisame; Don't ignore me either!**

**Me; I'll try I'll try! Now...on with the story!)**

It's been a solid week now since they have been at Hogwarts. Pein noticed that he only had one class with Ravenclaw and the rest he was with Gryffindor of Slytherin's. It wasn't that great since Harry insisted that he sit close to him so he could keep an eye on his little brother. The only thing that was okay was that Sasori would sit next to him. He did noticed however that Hermione and Severus were always together and it seemed like no one like them. Of course it didn't seem like a big deal to him.

"Yay for Friday!" Pein said stretching. "Today we have this afternoon off!"

"Hey look the owls are coming," Kakuzu said then started watching Hidan.

"Don't you have anything better to do then watch your boyfriend?"

"...When you get taller then me THEN you can say stuff like that shrimp."

Glaring at Kakuzu, he soon watched RinRin land in front of him with a letter. Taking the letter from him, Pein opened up the letter and stared at it.

_Dear Nagato _

_How about you come to my hut after your first flying practice? Can't wait to hear about your first week of school little guy! Hope that you have at least a couple of good friends with you! How about you bring some with you? I want to see how popular you are Nagato!_

_From Hagrid_

Reading it over again, Pein remembered about the flying lessons with Madam Hooch and smiled slightly. Kakuzu glanced at the letter then looked at Pein.

"Hagrid?" He asked. "Isn't that the game keeper?"

"Yeah," Pein said. "Want to come with me? He's not as scary as he looks you know."

"Hm...I'm not sure...."

"Come on Kakuzu I don't wanna go alone..."

"...Fine..."

"Kay I'll also invite Kisame and Sasori! They'll have a great time!"

***

Severus looked around as he made his way to the field. That morning they were having lessons on how to fly a broom. It wasn't going to be hard, after all he did know how to use a broom already. He had receive lessons before he was deaged. That's when he saw Harry coming with his friend Ron. Feeling a bit nervous, he soon noticed Hermione and waved to her. Seeing him, Hermione rushed towards him and smiled.

"Why hello Severus," She said. "Are you excited of flying brooms like me?"

"Yes Hermione," He said then sighed. "Isn't it a bit sad we have no other friends except each other?"

Hermione let out a soft sigh and then lined up with the others. Her brother stayed far away from her and was chatting with Sasori Weasley. Even he didn't like her. Glancing back at Severus she nodded. He frowned slightly then glanced at Harry. _A spitting image of his father..._He thought. _But....some how much more....oh what's the word I'm looking for?_

"Cute?" Hermione asked.

"H-Huh?" Severus asked looking at her.

"You think Harry Potter is cute don't you?"

Severus felt his cheeks get hotter then looked away. Hermione smiled slightly then watched Madam Hooch arrive. As she started to instruct on how to use a broom, Severus soon got his broom up and held it tight in his hands. Mounting on his broom, he watched Neville Longbottom get onto his broom and accidentally started flying it. As he flew up and down and side to side, Neville soon fell what appeared to be twenty feet from the air and landed on his side. Madam Hooch ran to his side and took him to the nurses office. Deidara and Draco soon saw Neville's remberball and picked it up. Draco started snickering and slowly flew up.

"Malfoy give that back!" Harry shouted.

"Then get it from me Potter," Draco said and flew up higher.

Harry soon flew up and tried to get the ball from him. Watching him carefully, Severus hoped that he wouldn't fall. Draco then threw the ball to Deidara who then caught it and threw it away hard. Severus watched Harry fly towards the ball and caught it in a fifty foot dive. Holding it in his hands tightly, he flew back towards them and landed. Draco and Deidara pouted then smirked when Mcgonagal came by. She took Harry away and Severus bit his lower lip. He hoped that Harry wouldn't get expelled. Madam Hooch soon came back and they started practicing again.

***

Pein yawned as he walked towards Hagrid's hut with Kisame, Kakuzu, and Sasori. He was really tired and wanted to just go straight to bed. Kakuzu kept on saying that he should be happy. Ever since they did flying lessons, the head of their house saw him and appointed him seeker.

"How can you not be amazed by that?" Kakuzu asked. "You're the first seeker in...."

"A century," Sasori said. "That's what Ron told me."

"I'm too tired to care...besides...," Pein said then crossed his arms. "Harry's a seeker too."

"Ouch," Kisame said. "Can't wait to see that fight."

Pein glared at Kisame then walked towards the hut and knocked on the door. Soon Hagrid opened the door and smiled big at him. Allowing them inside he watched them sit down and started making tea.

"...Nagato," Hagrid said then looked at him. "How is your mission coming along?"

"Y-You knew about it?" Pein asked shocked.

"I thought he wasn't in on this!" Kisame whispered.

"I thought he wasn't!" Pein whispered back.

Hagrid laughed then patted Pein's head.

"I know all about yeh little mission," Hagrid said. "Dumbledore told me all about it. Now did anything bad happen to Harry?"

"No Hagrid," Pein said still confused.

"Then how was yer week in Hogwarts?"

"Um...okay."

"He got appointed seeker for the hufflepuff team," Sasori said.

Hagrid brighten up and picked up Pein and smiled at him.

"Good job Pein!" He said happily.

Pein started to freak out and looked down to see how many feet he was up from the ground. Kisame and Kakuzu snickered slightly and Sasori just looked at him. Hagrid put Pein back down and then after an interesting conversation and sneaking rock cakes into their pockets, four of them walked out. Sasori pulled out the rock cakes from his pockets and stared at them.

"These things are rock," He said.

"Come on lets walk by the lake," Kisame said pointing to it. "We can try to skip them!"

Rolling his eyes, Pein followed them to the lake and started skipping the rock cakes. As fun as it was, they all soon froze seeing a large tentacle come out of the lake.

"AHHH GIANT SQUID!" They all shouted and ran back into the school.

***

Orochimaru pouted as he walked towards Madara. Noticing this, Madara let out a sigh then looked up.

"What is it Orochimaru?" He asked.

"Pein went off with Kakuzu and the rest without me," Orochimaru said. "They didn't let me come with them!"

"Oh stop being a pansy," Hidan said. "It could be worst."

Orochimaru glared at Hidan then crossed his arms.

"Don't you have to find Nargels?" He asked then walked off.

"Nargels don't exist," Hidan mumbled. "Stupid new little sister sending me letters asking if I've seen any of those yet."

**Yeah that's it for now! ^^ HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!...Yeah I'm going to skip to October next. **


	7. Trolls and Three headed dogs

**Note this is October remember that**

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron said in an annoyed tone. "It's not wonder they have no other friends they're just completely terrible!"

Soon Severus and Hermione pushed by him and walked off fast. Ron gulped and looked at Harry and Pein.

"They heard you," Pein said.

Orochimaru, who was walking with them, quickly ran after his brother to help him. A while later, they were having a feast for Halloween. Pein was more than happy to get big heaps of everything while Kakuzu and Orochimaru talked.

"Severus and Hermione ran into the girls bathroom," Orochimaru said. "Been there all afternoon too. Crying up a storm ever since then. I feel real bad for him too. I can't believe Ron said that about the two."

"Well it is true," Kakuzu said taking a bite out of a roll. "They are annoying with all their facts and everything."

"TROLL!" They heard a person shout.

Looking at the front, they saw Professor Quirrell burst through the doors. He kept on screaming shouting Troll and finally ended it up with saying 'In the dungeons' then passed out. Everyone started screaming while Orochimaru gasped.

"Severus and Hermione are still out there!" He gasped.

"They don't know," Pein said freaking out.

Soon the prefects started to lead them outside. Seeing Harry and Ron walk off, Pein grabbed Orochimaru's arm then ran after Harry. As they ran, the two followed the boys and soon saw the troll go into the girls bathroom.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped.

"Severus!" Orochimaru shouted.

All of them ran into the bathroom and saw the troll thrashing around. Hearing the screams, they all started to help out. The troll was about to pick up the two when they started throwing everything at him. Harry soon thrust his wand up the trolls nose and it swayed around.

"NAGATO GET OUT OF HERE!" Harry shouted.

Pein shook his head no and was about to help Harry out when the Troll picked him up. Eyes widening, Pein started struggling unable to get his wand out. Looking down now, he noticed Hermione and Severus saying something to Ron. Ron then took out his wand and pointed it at the club the Troll was about to hit Pein with and shouted a spell.. The club got out of the Trolls hand and hovered over the Troll and was soon dropped. With that, Pein finally got out of the Troll's grasp and jumped away. Landing on his feet, he looked at the Troll and was soon yanked back by Harry.

"You okay Nagato?" Harry asked. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Yes Harry I'm okay," Pein said with a slight pout. "And stop worrying I'm fine! I didn't get hurt!"

"Severus you okay?" Orochimaru asked with panic in his voice.

"Yes Orochimaru," Severus said silently and looked at his feet. "I'm fine..."

Orochimaru soon hugged Severus tight who was now begging for air. Hermione was a bit panic at first then sighed in relief when the Troll didn't move. Harry looked back at the troll and yanked his wand out and wiped the snot on the Troll's clothes. Soon the teachers came and saw everyone there. Mcgonagal glared at everyone angrily and started shouting at them.

"I-It's our fault!" Hermione and Severus said when she had finished.

"W-We read about Trolls a-and wanted to fight it ourselves," Hermione said.

"We were wrong," Severus said then looked and the ground. "If Harry, Nagato, Orochimaru, and Ron hadn't come...."

"We would've died."

_They're in sync,_ Pein thought looking at them. _How can they do that?_ Lupin smiled at them and when Mcgonagal deducted five points from the two, he just patted their heads.

"But fives points to everyone," He said. "One for sheer lucky on beating a troll and two for actually living a Troll fight and reminding the proper spells."

Mcgonagal let out a sigh then smiled too. The teachers soon left, and everyone followed them.

***

"Finally it's the weekend!" Pein said stretching.

"So Pein tell me how you got attacked by a troll!" Kakuzu said.

"...I seriously think you only want me to tell the story because you think it's hilarious I was the damsel in distress too."

"But of course! The Akatsuki leader who was feared by many demoted to a eleven year old who's the youngest and shortest!"

Pein stuck his tongue at Kakuzu then pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter.

"What are you doing?" Orochimaru asked.

"Group meeting," Pein said. "Writing a letter to everyone so we can meet by the lake."

"COOL! Lets bring food! Make it a picnic!"

Pein rolled his eyes and finished the letters. Giving some to RinRin, he watched the little bird fly off to give the letters out. With that, Kakuzu, Pein, and Orochimaru walked towards the Hufflepuff House and went inside. Putting on their scarves and coats, they walked out again when they were stopped by Harry who came to check on Pein most likely.

"Hey Nagato where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Um...I...was going outside," Pein said.

"Why?"

"Um...Because I....well...you see I..."

Pein looked back at Kakuzu and Orochimaru for help but they just shrugged. Looking back at Harry he gulped then noticed Madara.

"B-because I'm going to go meet Madara!" Pein said. "We....were...going to.."

"GO ON A DATE!" Orochimaru blurted out.

Pein glared back at Orochimaru then looked at Harry sweating a bit.

"Y-yeah a date," He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Aw how cute you're going on a date," Harry said then rubbed Pein's head.

"I got a date before you."

"With a guy you told me you hate."

"I...felt sorry for the sap."

Harry laughed then walked off when he saw Ron. Sighing in relief, Pein then shot a glare at Orochimaru who shrugged.

"Hey Madara!" Pein shouted.

Madara looked back then smiled. The four then walked outside and headed towards the lake and were soon greeted by the rest of the group. Once at the lake, they all sat down in a circle and started talking.

"I'm going to get the best grade in Herbology," Zetsu said proudly.

"And no one cares," Kisame said then stretched. "So anything bad happened guys?"

"Lets see your 'Sister' and Orochimaru's 'Brother' were almost killed by a troll Harry almost got picked up by said troll but instead I got picked up," Pein said. "Then I got saved by Sasori's brother and after that nothing bad happen..."

"I told Harry that Pein had a date with Madara," Orochimaru said snickering.

"Can I actually do that date?" Madara asked.

Pein flipped Madara off and Konan let out a sigh.

"Madara he doesn't like you," She said calmly.

"And he doesn't like you," Madara said.

"I know that he's too gay to like a girl like me."

"Yeah say that while I'm right here," Pein said angrily.

Hidan snickered and then laid his head on Kakuzu's lap. Kakuzu let out a sigh then stroked Hidan's hair gently. Zetsu rolled his eyes then laid back. Konan looked at him then laid on his chest smiling. Within seconds Zetsu's hair was a bright pink that matched the blush on his face. Seeing this, Pein started snickering then looked at Itachi.

"I think this whole thing is troublesome," He mumbled as he leaned against Kisame.

"Please don't say troublesome," Hidan said with a groan. "That Shikamaru killed me and said that."

"Troublesome troublesome troublesome."

Itachi and Hidan was about to go into an all out fight. Pein smirked and crossed his legs and looked at them.

"You guys are ridiculous," Pein said.

"At least we're above four feet," Hidan said with a smirk..

Pein shot Hidan a murderous glare.

"Don't you have homework to finish?" He asked. "So you can leave?"

"I got a dork to do it for me!" Hidan laughed.

"And by dork he means my brother," Orochimaru said.

Hidan laughed and nodded.

"He's such a smart now it all!" Hidan said laughing. "I bet he's happy to do my homework."

As if on cue a bunch of scrolls hit Hidan on the head. Turning around, everyone saw Severus standing there looking pissed off.

"There!" He said. "The only grade you got was a A!"

"Sweet I got an A!" Hidan said smiling. "First A I got this semester!"

"You're such a moron...So any of you seen something suspicious?"

"Nope just the Troll," Pein said with a shrug.

"I saw Quirrel sneaking around," Zetsu said softly.

Everyone looked at Zetsu.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Pein asked.

"Kisame asked if he saw anything bad not if we saw anything sneaky," Zetsu said stretching.

"...Just tell..."

"He was walking to a room up on the third floor corridor. When he went in he soon came right back out!"

"Third floor...Hey Harry, Ron, Sasori, Hermione, Severus, Kisame, and me went to the floor by accident."

"What happened?"

"Well..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pein sighed as Harry held his arm tight while they walked around the dark corridor. He looked at Sasori for some help, but the once puppet was busy with his own problems. Then, out of the blue, the torches lit up and the corridor was now bright. Harry loosen his grip on Pein's arm which soon tighten again when they heard a meow. Turning around, they saw Mrs. Norris sitting their staring at them. _

_"RUN!" They all shouted. _

_Everyone started running fast and soon ended in front of the door. Sasori tried to open the door then Ron and both failed. Severus and Hermione rolled their eyes then said a spell. The door opened and everyone ran inside. Slamming the door behind them, they sighed in relief then turned around. There in front of them was a giant three headed dog. The dog snarled at them and Sasori just looked at him._

_"You got stop the dog," Sasori said and pushed Pein towards the dog. _

_Pein's eyes widen and the dogs started to get closer. Freaking out, Pein slowly started patting the dog's muzzle a bit worried. _

_"Er....good doggy?" Pein asked scared. _

_The dogs licked Pein drenching him in saliva. A bit disgusted, Pein smiled slightly then walked backwards slowly. Everyone then ran out of the room and dashed to their own houses. Pein then walked into the shower rooms and washed the spit off him. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It took me three hours to get the spit out of my hair," Pein said with a grumble.

"Wow the giant three headed dog licked you," Orochimaru said then snickered. "Maybe they thought you tasted good."

"I'm just glad I ran out in time before I got eaten!"

"...Guys...that was Hagrid's dog Fluffy," Severus said. "I told him I accidentally walked in their when the stair cases moved and I hadn't notice because I was buried in 'Magical Creatures for You and Me' book I borrowed from the library. He believed me and told me it's his dog Fluffy."

Pein's mouth dropped and then groaned.

"I should have realized that would be his pet!" Pein shouted.

**(Why is Pein complaining? I want to be licked by a three headed giant dog!....Okay not really. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!) **


	8. Mirror of Erisid and Happy Birthday Sev

**(HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! MWAHAHA! NOW GIVE ME PEIN PLUSHIES OR ELSE NO NEXT CHAPTER! MWAHAHA!...Also quick question when this is done would you guys like me to write a sequel? Or go onto the third book then skip to the fifth book and to the seventh book? Tell me...OH AND AT LEAST GIVE ME ONE FUCKIN IDEA FOR THE MUGGLE AU STORY THING! I posted that up cause I have people favoriting me or something but don't read the stuff WHEN I NEED HELP WITH! Fuck...Hidan moment lol )**

Pein gawked at the beautiful dining hall. It was all sparkly and everything with snowflake designs everywhere. Harry noticed this and laughed. Patting Pein's head, Harry soon noticed Ron and Sasori playing wizards chest with Orochimaru and Severus watching.

"What are they playing Harry?" Pein asked confused.

"Wizard Chest," Harry said happily then walked towards them.

The two sat and watched the wizard chest take place when Kisame and Hermione came. They were packed up and ready to leave."

"We're going out," Hermione said then whispered something to Harry then looked at Pein. "Oh and Nagato I got you a present! I know it's not Christmas yet but I want to see you with it!"

She handed him a box wrapped with brightly colored wrapping paper. Pein looked at Kisame and noticed he was about to laugh. Glancing down at the box, he slowly opened it and pulled out a bright pink rabbit. His mouth dropped seeing it and glared back when he heard the Akatsuki chuckle as well as Ron, Harry, and Severus. Looking back at Hermione, he smiled slightly.

"Er...thank you....," Pein said. "I...Love it.."

Hermione smiled big then walked out with Kisame who was snickering. Pein then frowned and looked at the pink rabbit disgusted. Sighing, he held it out to Sasori who quickly shook his head no.

"I don't want a pink rabbit," He said. "I'm not girly."

"NEITHER AM I!" Pein said angrily then looked at Harry. "Wait...Harry what did she say to you?"

"Oh nothing you need to worry about Nagato," Harry said then patted his head. "Why don't you go play with your toy with your friends?"

"Come on tell me!"

"No Nagato...now go outside and play in the snow or something."

Growling slightly, Pein pulled his wand from behind and aimed his wand at a mistletoe and brought it over Harry and Severus. Snickering now, Pein walked out with Sasori and Orochimaru while leaving behind a rather angry Harry and an embarrassed Severus.

Once outside, Orochimaru tried to get a ice flake on his tongue while Pein and Sasori huddled close to keep warm. _Isn't he the one who's like a snake shouldn't he be freezing like us?_ Pein thought shivering.

"Hey I got one!" Orochimaru said happily.

"Why hello you three," A familiar voice said.

Turning around, they saw Dumbledore standing there smiling. He walked towards them and glanced down at Pein's stuff animal.

"I see you got an early gift," He said.

"Hermione's fault," Pein said turning red from embarrassment. "She wanted me to have it and..."

"Not saying it's a bad thing...Now I bet this must be the easiest thing you have done."

"Yeah...but Professor...Harry's been secretive about something and I don't know what it is..."

"I see...may I see your toy Nagato?"

"Um...Sure..."

Pein handed over the pink rabbit and watched Dumbledore tap it and handed it back. Looking back at it, Pein wondered what Dumbledore did with it.

"Sir what did you...," He started to ask then notice that Dumbledore was gone.

"That guy is weird," Orochimaru said.

"Very..."

"Hey Pein look at your rabbit now."

Pein looked down and noticed the rabbit was white and slowly turning yellow as he wondered why it was changing colors. Sasori looked at it for a second then back at Pein.

"It's changing with your mood," He said. "Relax."

Relaxing a bit, Pein noticed the rabbit turn blue. Smiling big, he looked at Orochimaru and Sasori who were staring at the plush.

"Yeah I'm keeping it now," He said smiling.

"It's still girly," Orochimaru said then smiled big. "You know I could take it of your hands before someone says you're a girly gay boy."

"My mood changing stuff animal."

Orochimaru pouted then remembered something.

"Oh yeah where's Kakuzu and Hidan?" He asked. "I haven't seen them since this morning."

"Making out underneath a mistletoe?" Pein asked.

"You call it snogging."

"Whatever."

***

"Wake up Pein," Kakuzu said shaking the tired boy.

"Ten more minutes...," He said.

"I'll keep your presents then."

Pein slowly woke up then got out of bed. He usually wasn't that excited during Christmas time but whatever he got he knew that Kakuzu would sell it. Following Kakuzu silently, Pein gawked at the gifts underneath the tree. Heading towards it, they started to get their gifts. Pein had gotten a bunch of sweets from Mrs. Weasley Sasori's fake mother. He also gotten a sweater that was yellow and black. Putting the sweater on, Pein soon noticed it fit perfectly.

"Sasori said he has a little sister," Kakuzu said then snickered. "She possibly had to get her to wear it first before she knew it would fit."

"Shut the hell up," Pein said angrily then smirked. "I see your sister got you hair clips for your oh so pretty hair."

Kakuzu blushed then pushed away Cho's gift. Soon Orochimaru came down smiling and hugged Pein and Kakuzu from behind. Groaning slightly, Pein pushed some gifts towards Orochimaru and smiled slightly.

"Merry Christmas," He said then frowned. "NOW LET GO!"

Orochimaru quickly took the gifts and started opening them. His mother got him friendship necklaces that Pein and Kakuzu didn't want to take part of, and a yellow and green scarf with little snakes on the side. Staring at the gifts, Orochimaru then smiled and pocketed the necklaces. Pein watched him do this and rolled his eyes. _No one is going to wear that other necklace_ He thought eating his sweets. Getting up now, Pein was about to go out to see Harry when he saw another gift. Picking it up he noticed it was labeled to him.

"What's that?" Kakuzu asked.

"Not sure...," Pein said then opened the box.

Inside was a choker and engraved in it was a lily. Staring at the choker, Pein slowly put it on. Looking back at the box he saw that there was no tags or anything.

"Who's it from?" Orochimaru asked.

"It doesn't say...," Pein said.

"Well whoever it is they're implying you look girly and deserve jewelry."

Pein shot Orochimaru a glare then turned to walk out.

"I'm going to get breakfast," He said.

"We're coming!" Orochimaru said.

Kakuzu and Orochimaru then followed Pein to the dining hall. Once there, Pein soon got a surprise hug by Harry and a pat on the head.

"Merry Christmas little guy," He said then noticed the choker. "Nice necklace."

"Quiet," Pein said pouting. "And it's a choker."

Pein pouted then walked towards the table with Orochimaru and Kakuzu following him. Taking a seat at the table, he was about to eat when he noticed Harry was hiding something. Staring at him for a second, Pein got a bit curious.

"Wonder what he's doing...," He whispered.

***

Pein checked around before sneaking out of the hufflepuff house. Walking down the hallways, he looked around curiously then bumped into something. Looking around, he started to freak out a bit seeing that there was nothing there.

"Nagato what are you doing here?" A voice said.

Pein was about to run off when he saw Harry appear right in front of him holding a cloak.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Harry whispered.

"I should ask the same thing to you," Pein said.

Soon the two heard something and Harry quickly put the cloak over both of them. Heading towards the sound, they soon saw Lupin talking to Quirrel.

"Don't you dare betray Dumbledore Quirrel," Lupin whispered then looked towards Pein and Harry.

They quickly scurried off to a room before Lupin could check who was there. Going into a room, the two closed the door behind them then panted. Now they were sure that they wouldn't get in trouble. Harry quietly took off the cloak then looked around the room.

"Hey Harry a mirror," Pein said pointing to a mirror.

Seeing it, Harry walked towards the odd mirror with Pein following him. Pein quietly walked around it while Harry just stared at it.

"Mum....dad...," Harry whispered.

"What was that Harry?" Pein asked.

Pein walked towards Harry seeing him gawk at the mirror.

"You do look like mum," He whispered. "I look like dad..."

"Have you completely lost it?" Pein asked then sighed. "Come on Harry we better get going...I'm getting kind of tired..."

Harry slowly looked away from the mirror then nodded. Putting the cloak around them again, he started walking towards the Hufflepuff dorm. Pein slowly went inside when the portrait opened then went into his bed.

"Pein where'd you go?" Kakuzu asked slowly waking up.

"It doesn't matter now night," Pein said and yanked the covers over him.

**

Soon a week went by and Pein saw Harry go to see the mirror often. It worried him for a while and he knew he wasn't going to get paid if Harry just sat in front of that mirror all the time (lol selfish reason XD).

"Don't worry Pein un," Deidara said. "He hasn't been going there lately now is he un?"

"You're right," Pein said.

"Oh yeah Sasori found out what Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking about."

"Seriously? What?"

"Later! We're going to the lake! Guess who's birthday it is today."

"....AH Severus! Why are we doing it though?"

"Surprise party of course!"

Pein let out a sigh then nodded. Though he didn't know what to get him. When Deidara left he started to walk off when he remembered something. A smirk grew on his face as he walked towards the gryffindor house.

A while later, Pein was at the lake with the others. Deidara and Draco were sitting next to each other afar from Harry, Ron, Sasori, Hermione, Kisame, Kakuzu, Konan, Hidan, and Pein. Draco was glaring at all of them while Deidara was of course flirting with Sasori. Rolling his eyes, Pein soon saw Orochimaru holding Severus's hand smiling.

"Your gift is over here Severus!" Orochimaru asked.

"Orochimaru I told you I didn't want a gift," Severus said sighing. "I don't want anything."

"You're like this gift Severus!"

Orochimaru walked towards them smiling and Severus gawked at the group.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEVERUS!" They all shouted.

His eyes widen and soon Harry walked towards him and gave him a hug.

"MY GIFT TO YOU!" Pein said laughing.

Everyone started snickering at the blush Severus had on his face. The little party went on as everyone gave Severus gifts and watched him try his hardest not to smile. Hermione actually got him something he really wanted (besides the hug from Harry) an advanced potions book that were for seventh years. That gave him a smile which enhanced his girlish features which Hidan so kindly pointed out.

"You look like a bloody chick!" Hidan said laughing.

"Shut up," Severus said holding the potions book close. "Or else I'll hex you!"

"Whatever pansy."

"Shut up Hidan," Sasori said then smirked. "You think Sev looks pretty."

"No Harry does," He said snickering. "And Sev thinks Harry is sexy!"

That got the potion book to the head. Everyone started laughing at Hidan's misfortune as he started rubbing his head.

"FUCK!" He shouted.

"HIDAN!" Orochimaru, Harry, Ron, and Kisame shouted as they covered their siblings ears.

_I hear this on a daily basis why the hell is he covering my ears?_ Pein thought as he tried to get Harry to let go of him.


End file.
